Past's Star
by DarlingAngelthewriter
Summary: Sakura is the girl 500 years in the past, during the time of Trinity Blood. Not to mention she is Esther's Great Great Great aunt. Will Esther take in Sakura? Can Sakura survive the future and a the greatest betrayal she will ever experience?
1. Chapter 1

In a large room, with no windows, metal doors and high security, lies a capsule.

A girl with strawberry-blonde hair slowly opens her light blue eyes as she steps out of the it.

Standing outside of the capsule the girl slowly raises her head, looking around with shock in her eyes as she yells, "Where the hell am I? Who are you people?"

As she backs away in fear her eyes wide with worry a she continues, "I've got to get away, what do I do?"

A the scientist with brown hair and blue eyes tries to calm her down the other scientist, his twin brother ignores her cries and calls security.

A few minutes later Abel and Esther walk in to see one of the scientists lying on the ground dead.

"What happened in here mister," Abel asked.

"My name is Adam. One of the new 'projects' that we have awaken is freaking out; she thinks we are going to hurt her. She found a gun in a nearby drawer and shot my twin brother and partner Max."

"But why would she think that you were going to hurt her?" Esther asks in a calm voice.

"I don't know, but we've got to stop her, before she hurts somebody else or herself." Abel replies.

Saying this Abel looks over at the girl, who was curled up in the corner with the gun in her hand. He tries to walk toward her, but she point the gun at him.  
"Don't come any closer or I will shoot you," The girl screams.  
"I won't hurt you," Abel says with a sincere tone.  
The girl curls up even closer to herself as she takes aim. Abel throws aside his gun and puts up his hands as he takes a step toward the frightened girl in the corner.

"Its ok, I won't hurt you." Abel says as he walks toward her.

The girl holds up the gun, pointing it at Abel as she yells, "Get away from me! I'll shoot!"

Abel smiles as he continues, "Calm down, I won't hurt you."

The girl's body begins to shake as she hesitates to pull the trigger.

As Abel kneels he says, "It's ok, I won't hurt you, I promise."

Abel holds out a hand to her smiling, as she looks at it before laying down the gun and taking his hand.

As they stand Abel asks her, "So, what is your name?"

The girl looks down at the ground shy like as she mumbles, "Its Sakura."

"Sakura huh? Do you have a last name?" Abel asks in a kind voice.

Sakura nods as she replies with more confidence this time, "Yeah, its Tai. Sakura Tai."

Abel smile happily as he says, "Well its nice to meet you."

Sakura smiles as she says, "Likewise, but now what's going to happen?"

"Well other than reporting a dead body, I have to draw some blood to see if you have any living relatives. We will then see if they will take you in. If not then you will stay in a room in this building."

Sakura nods nervously as she smiles. Once Adam draws her blood, he places it in a machine, and within a minute it process a name.

Adam tears the paper away from the computer, before turning to everyone and announcing, 'Ok, it seems there is a living relative. It is…"

Abel and Esther take a look before both saying in unison," Esther?"

Esther looks shocked at Sakura as she replies, "I'm a relative of yours?"

"From what I see it seems she is your Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt. This means she is a sister on of you grandfathers," Adam says.

"Now that you mention it, she does sort of look like Esther," Abel replies as he rubs the back of his neck while smiling.

"So now what happens?" Esther asks.

"Now, either a living relative that being you, take her in or we take her." Adam replies.

"So what will you do?" Adam continues.

Sakura, Adam, and Abel all stare at her as Esther thinks nervously.

Authors Note: Please Comment and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I don't see why not. Do you think it would be ok, father?" Esther says as she looks up at Father Nightroad.

"Of course! She can stay in one of the rooms at the AX. I'm sure Lady Catherine wouldn't mind her staying." Abel replies with a smile.

Esther claps her hands together as she happily says, "Really? That's wonderful, and to think I get to know and meet one of my blood relatives. This is so exciting!"

Sakura squeals excitedly as she says, "Yes this will! Now let's quit standing around doing nothing and make some progress!"

Adam nods as he walks to the door and opens it saying, "Well then let's go to AX and get you settled in".

Everyone walks out of the room and over to AX.

At the gate the guard stops them saying, "Stop! Only AX members and staff can go through."

Abel starts to go through his pockets as he says to the guard, "I assure you that we are members of AX. I just got to find my ID. Now where did I put that thing?"

As everyone watches Abel, Esther steps forward, pulls out her ID while saying, "Here you go sir."

The guard bows to them as they all walk thought the gate of AX.  
Abel does an anime drop, before catching up to them and thanking Esther.

Inside the AX walls, they are all escorted by one of the AX members into Lady Catherine's room.

As they stand in the room, they stand in front of a desk with a woman with really long blond hair and a long red outfit.

"Well, father Abel and Sister Esther, what is the situation this time and who are your two friends?" Lady Catherine says.

Adam steps forward while saying, "My lady, this girl standing next to me is one of Ax's lab projects."

"Yeah, what about it," Lady Catherine interrupts, clearly not amused.

Well she is from one of our time capsules. This means she comes from some point in the past. My point is we did a search on living relatives and found out that the only living relatives that are alive today is Sister Esther here."

"Yeah yeah, what's your point?" Lady Catherine says angrily.

"The point is my lady, which since Esther is the only living relative that she has the option to be the host to her." Abel replies.

"Your imminence, I would like to keep her with me, but the only way to do that is if she stayed with me at the AX. She is the only relative I have ever gotten to know and I would like to get to know her better." Esther says.

"Well, I don't know. Does she have a gift that would be any use to us?" Lady Catherine replies.

Esther shrugs as she turns to Sakura saying, "I don't know. Do you, Sakura?"

Sakura looks dumbfound at everyone as she replies, "I don't think so. I'm not that special."

"Nonsense, there must be some special talent that you have." Abel says.

Sakura shakes her head as she continues, "No, I don't think being really strong for a girl in my time would count and I don't think an artist is what you're wanting. The only thing that really stands out in my mind is well…"

"What? Tell us." Esther encourages.

"Well the only thing I can think of at this moment is how I'm good at negotiation. Like I said, it isn't special, but it's all I've got at this moment." Sakura replies.

"Well I guess that will do for now. We'll search into it later, you are dismissed." Lady Catherine says as she waves to dismiss them.

Everyone bows before walking out the door.

At that moment Trays walks up stopping infront of them to say, "Father Abel, Sister Esther, I will escort you and your guest to her room."

"Um, thank you?" Sakura replies with a confused look on her face.

"Your welcome, follow me." Trays replies in the same emotionless voice.

They say goodbye to Adam and follow Trays to Sakura's room.

They all walk inside the room, looking around they all gasp in wow as Sakura walks around her room, she sees a bed against the far end of the room, a dresser beside the bed, and a door that leads into the bathroom. She jumps on her bed, rolling on her stomach to face everyone.

Tray walks to the door saying, "Enjoy your room and get some good sleep, because you will be waking up in zero eight hundred hours."

Sakura looks at him confused as she says, "What? I don't know how to tell military time."

"Whatever," Tray replies as he closes the door, walking out of the room.

Sakura turns to Abel and Esther who are both sitting on her bed.

She walks up to them saying, "Ok now what? More important what time is zero eight hundred hours?"

Abel responds, "Its six o'clock in the morning."

"It's what?" Sakura asks in shock at how early they were asking her to get up..

"It's six o'clock in the morning." Abel replies once more.

"It's what?" Sakura asks once more.

Sighing Abel replies once more, "It's six o'clock in the morning."

Sakura smirks as she thinks to herself, "That is so not what it sounds like to me".

As she thinks this a girl with long brown hair and blue eye's walks in and up to Sakura whispering, "Sakura, quit being such a hentai head."

"Yeah, but you don't know what it sounded like." Sakura replies not noticing just yet who the person was.

The girl crosses her arms as she asks, "Really then what?"

"It sounds like he's saying sex o'clock. Well meet me in bed at two!" Sakura replies.

The girl slaps her head as she replies, "I swear the nickname fits you well. Do you even know who I am?"

Sakura stares at her for a few seconds before she gives the girl a big hug while saying happily, "Kohana! Is it really you?"

Kohana nods as she embraces the hug and pulls away to say, "Sakura, I can't believe you would be in this time, so this is what happened to you!"

Sakura nod as she replies, "Yeah! I guess…now we know what happened to you and why you disappeared all of a sudden?"

Kohana nods as she says, "Yep!"

The two girls both hug each other before they turn and realize that both Esther and Abel were staring at them weirdly.

Kohana glares at them angrily as she says, "Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

"My, don't we have a stick up our butt today?" Sakura says with a laughs.

"Yes we do, now..." Kohana stopped talking and flipped Sakura off, causing Abel and Esther's mouth to drop.

"My god woman! You shouldn't talk that way around here." Abel solds.

Kohana flips him off before hugging Sakura and saying, "I've got to go Sakura. See you tomorrow!"

As she walked out the door, Sakura waved good-bye.

Turning to Esther and Abel, Sakura says, "Um, you guys, can you leave so I can go to sleep?"

Abel replies with a smile, "Of course! We'll be by to wake you up tomorrow."

Sakura nods and shows them out.

Once she's alone, Sakura walks over to her dresser and pulls out a night out-fit.

She then goes to take a bath, and goes to bed.

I'm sorry not much has happened yet but it will get better in the next chapter. You will find out who Kohana is later in the chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the night Sakura woke up with a sigh she says," Damn it! I forgot to mention that I have trouble sleeping, great. Well I guess all I can do is try to go back to sleep."

Sakura lies back down and turns on her side every five minutes. She finally gives up and gets out of bed.

She looks over to her clock to see it was 3:00 am in the morning.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to get ready for whatever they want me to do today." Sakura says to herself.

She then walks into her bathroom to take a long bath and get dressed.

Once she did that she walked out of the bathroom to see Abel and Ester standing in her room.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Sakura says before looking at the clock to see it was only 4:00 in the morning.

"Its not anywhere close to six o clock."

Abel walks up to her saying," I know, I would say the same for you. What are you doing up?"

Sakura blinks a few times as she processes the question before finally saying, "Oh me? I couldn't sleep so I decided to get ready and maybe even think more on what and if I have a special ability."

A knock at the door came before Kohana finally walks in.

She looks over at Sakura saying, "You haven't changed have you? Like clock work I swear."

Abel looks at her with a confused look on his face as he replies, "What do you mean, 'she hasn't changed'?"

"What you don't know? Sakura has a sleeping problem. With out medicine to put her to sleep and stay a sleep, she either can't or won't go to sleep and if she wakes up she can't go back to sleep."  
"Oh, well we will talk to a doctor about that later but right now you should try and lay down and go to sleep," Abel responds as he rubs the back of his head.  
"Oh, why didn't I think of that," Sakura says with sarcasm.  
Ignoring her, Abel turns to head for the door, "Good night, Sakura. I hope you get to sleep."  
Sakura gets into bed and covers up before saying her good- byes and watching Abel, Esther and Kohana leave the room.  
Sakura sighs as she closes her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. She allows a daydream to flow through her head.  
The image of an old man with short brown hair and blue eyes comes into her mind. In her daydream the old man gives her a hug.

Tears fall down Sakura's face as soft sobs come from her lips followed by mumbles, "Papa…"

"Well…Well, I was wondering when it would start to hit you," A sly voice says.  
Sakura sits up to look around. Her eyes lock on a figure leaning against the window. Sakura watches as the figure walks forward to show a young girl with short red hair and brown eyes.  
"Jillian, it…it's you," Sakura exclaims as she gets out of her bed.

Jillian smiles sweetly at Sakura as she says, "Yes, I'm so happy you are finally awake from your slumber."  
Sakura smiles as she replies, "Well you know I could never sleep."  
Jillian glares at Sakura as she says in an angry tone, "That's not what I mean, blonde! I mean your nap when you were frozen."  
Sakura crosses her arms as she pouts, "I was just kidding."  
Her expression changes from pout to a small frown as she walks up to Jillian, giving her a hug.  
"Jillian, what happened," Sakura asks as tears fall down her face once more.  
Jillian wraps her arms around Sakura's waist as Sakura continues, "I don't remember anything pass me sitting in the car and waiting for you to get help."  
Jillian pulls away as she says, "I will tell you, when it is time. Right now you aren't ready. You're memory has to come back on its own. For now you just need to deal with what is happening now."  
Sakura whips her tears away as she replies, "Can't you give me a hint. Something that I can use?"  
Jillian smiles at her replying, "You have a 'gift' and it will become obvious soon."  
Jillian gives Sakura a final hug before she walks to the window and jumps out. Sakura watches as Jillian's figure disappears over the walls as the sun comes up.  
A smile comes to her face as she watches the sun come up.  
"I finally made it to sunrise," She thinks to herself with a smile.  
She sighs as the door opens up behind her. Sakura turns around to see Tres at her door.  
Sakura turns to him as she says, "I'm up, just come get me when it is time to go."  
Once the sun was up Abel, Esther, and Kohana all came to get her. They spent most of the day showing Sakura the sights of the town.  
They walk happily around the town square.  
A ringing sound is heard and everyone looks over to see an ice cream stand.  
"How about I buy you an ice cream, Sakura," Kohana asks.  
Sakura nods and watches as Abel and Kohana go to get the ice cream.  
Esther sits down on the water fountain wall as Sakura balances herself along the wall.

A strong wind blows as Esther puts a hand to her head, trying to keep her hair from blowing in her face.  
"So Sakura, what was your family like? I mean I don't mean to be nosy, but I-," Esther looked behind her only to see that Sakura was gone.  
Esther stands up to look around, but doesn't see Sakura anywhere in sight.  
"Abel, Sakura is gone," Esther yells to Able and Kohana.  
They run over to her and start to call out for Sakura.  
A few minutes go by before a scream was heard.  
Sakura! Sakura where are you?" Kohana calls out in a panic.  
Abel runs toward an alley way with Esther and Kohana following right behind him. Abel stops causing the other girls to stop. Kohana walks past him to see what he was looking at. She freezes at the sight of a body lying in a bloody pool of liquids on the floor. Esther looks around Abel to see what was going on as well. Both her and Kohana's mouth drop as tears fall down Kohana's face.  
"Oh god, Sakura… what happened," Kohana asks herself.  
A figure walks out of the shadow.  
Kohana smiles when she sees Sakura standing next to the smiling figure.  
Kohana's mouth drops as she says, "Jillian?"  
Jillian smirks saying, "You know you aren't very good at your job, you know that right?"  
Kohana runs past Jillian ignoring her as she hugs Sakura.  
"Sakura, you are ok! You could have been killed!" Kohana says with tears in her eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm happy about that. Now can you let me go? I can't breathe," Sakura says breathless.  
Kohana pulls away quickly apologizing.  
Abel walks up to them as he asks Jillian, "What happened?"  
Jillian gets a serious yet stern look on her face as she replies, "A group of vampires that I have been trying to find and eliminate for the past 500 years has come out of the dark."  
Abel looks at her confused as he asks, "Why have you been hunting them down? What did they do?"  
Jillian and them walk to the town square as Jillian answers Abel's question, "They are a group of vampires who's main goal is to collect vampire and humans alike who have special abilities."  
"What did that vampire want with Sakura," Abel asks Jillian.  
"Did I stutter? They collect vampires and humans with special powers," Jillian says rudely.  
"So what is Sakura's power," Esther asks.  
Before Jillian can say anything a vampire comes out of nowhere and attacks Sakura. Abel jumps out in front of her to protect her. A quick flash is seen before Sakura is thrown across the town square by another vampire. Abel throws the vampire that he was fighting across the town square in the opposite side before running to Sakura's rescue. Before Abel can reach her the vampire goes flying past him. Abel runs up to Sakura to see if she is ok.  
Abel holds her in his arms as he asks, "Are you ok?"

Sakura looks up at Abel. Her heart beating in her chest as the closeness was making her face burn up. His smell was like a drug to her. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

She shakes her head in an attempt to snap out of her thoughts, before replying, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"What happened," Abel ask as he turns around real quick to see Jillian slicing the vampire in half.  
"I don't know I put my hand to his head and told him to let me go. Then he went flying," Sakura replies.  
Abel stares at her as he becomes deep in thought and wonders what happened.  
"Abel, are you ok? Why are you staring at me," Sakura asks with a look of confusion and worry written across her face.  
Abel shakes his head in an attempt to clear his head before he replies, "Yeah, let's get you back to your room to continue talking about this," Abel answers.  
Sakura nods as Abel helps her up.  
Sakura steps forward, tripping over her own feet. She falls forward being caught by Abel. She looks up at him as another blush appears on her face along with Abel's.  
Sakura giggles as he helps her up.  
"Will you two just kiss already, God," Jillian yells from across the town square.  
Abel and Sakura separate from each other with their face blood red. They smile at each other as they walked up to the others and to Sakura's room.

That is all for tonight. I would write more but I am too tired to think anymore and I'm really looking forward to adding a chapter. Plz comment if you want me to add more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Long lost Love, Ion appears!

Sakura sits in the library studying the history of the world which was required of all people who came to the future.  
She sighs as she closes a book and leans back, "God, there are so many books. I don't think I can take much more of this. My head is starting to hurt," Sakura complains to herself.  
"Damn you, give me back my burrito!" Jillian's voice is heard.  
Sakura lets her head drop as she whines, "Ah, come on, again," Sakura sighs as she continues, "How many times is this going to happen. Well at least they ain't coming in…"  
Abel runs through the door with Jillian right on his tail.  
"I spoke to soon," Sakura says with a laugh as she lets her head drop.  
Abel runs around the table with Jillian right behind him as she yells, "Damn it Abel, this is the sixth time you stole one of my burritos!"  
Sakura lifts her head as she yells at them, "I don't care how many times this is, just shut up!"  
Jillian glares angrily at Sakura as she told her with a threatening tone, "What did you tell me?"  
Sakura glares the same glare back at Jillian as she says in the same tone, "You heard me… I'm trying to study, now take your petty little argument somewhere else!"  
"Petty little argument, you would feel the same way if he stole your chicken," Jillian yells back.  
"Yeah so what! You would be saying the same thing if you were in my position," Sakura yells.  
"No, I would slap you in the face," Jillian retaliates.  
Sakura gives Jillian an 'I just proved my point' look as Jillian continues, "No that is beside the point. He stole my burrito! That was my lunch you ass munch!"  
Jillian and Abel continue to run around the table that Sakura was sitting at before a boy with blonde hair and red eyes storms into the room with two guards following right behind him.  
Jillian stops and stares at the boy with blonde hair as she mumbles in shock, "It's, Ion…"  
Jillian then points to him with disk shape eyes as she continues, "What are you doing here Ion?"  
"Jillian… What are you doing here," Ion asks.  
The two glare at each other as they say to each other, "Jillian…"  
"Ion…"  
"Jillian…"  
"Ion…"  
"SAKURA," Sakura says loud and with happiness as she raises a hand in the air.  
Jillian gives a confused look at Sakura as she says with a laugh, "What the crap, Sakura?"  
Sakura gives a pout as she says, "I was feeling left out."  
Jillian pats Sakura on the head as Ion turns to Abel saying, "Abel I need you."  
"I bet you do. I always knew you would come out of the closet some day." Jillian says with a smirk.  
Sakura gives a confused dumb found look, "What, I don't ge-," Sakura eyes widen as a smirk also appears on her face as she continues with a giggle, "Oh, I get it now!"  
"I better get out of here before the stink sinks into my cloths," Jillian says as she glares at Ion before rushing out of the room.  
Ion turns to chase after her as he turns to Abel saying, "Abel wait right here I'll be back."  
Ion rushes out of the room only to have Sakura follow him to make sure Jillian was ok. She chases him into the court yard, but doesn't follow him up to Jillian. Instead, she hides behind a nearby support beam, watching and listening.

"Jillian wait…" Ion calls after her.  
"Wait…ha-ha… wait… I have been doing that for over 500 years, Ion. I'm done waiting." Jillian says.  
"Jillian wait, let me explain." Ion says.  
"Say what? Say what, after you did what you did? After you said what you said and then just disappeared? How am I supposed to feel? Am I supposed to feel happy because you decided to come back around? You don't just tell somebody that you love them and then just vanish!" Jillian says with anger.  
"I had to leave. I had no choice." Ion says.  
"You always had a choice, Ion. Do us all a favor… You are 500 years old… Start acting like it!" Jillian yells.  
Thunder is heard and Jillian falls to her knees as she covers her ears and cringes at the sound.  
Ion runs to Jillian's side, kneeling down next to her with an arm around her as he says, "Are you ok? What is wrong? Are you hurt?"  
"No, I'm just really, really, scared of thunder." Jillian says with her eyes shut tight.  
"What, but why?"  
"I'm only human, Ion." Jillian says.  
"What, but you are a Methuselah." Ion says with confusion.  
Jillian looks up at him with sadness as she says, "Not exactly…"  
"What do you mean?" Ion asks.  
"You are a Methuselah, aren't you?" Ion continues.  
"Yes…and no." Jillian says as she looks down at the ground.

Sakura's eyes widen as she knows what is about to be said. Sakura starts to get out from behind the beam and run to help Jillian only to be stopped by Abel.  
"Just watch…" Abel says.  
"But he is about to find out that she is a-a half breed." Sakura says with a sad expression on her face.

Ion's eyes widen from hearing what Sakura had said before saying in a low tone, "You're a half-breed, aren't you? Why didn't you tell me?"  
Jillian's eyes cast downward as she says in a sad yet low tone, "Because of the way you are looking at me right now and because I love you."  
Jillian runs off and disappears out of sight.

Authors Note: Well that is the end of Chapter 4! I wonder what Ion thinks about his lost love being a forbidden half-breed? Well you can find out in Chapter 5: True love and the best friend!  
Please Rate and Review… Or the evil monkeys will eat you! Ha-ha! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: True love and the best friend!

Ion stares in the direction that Jillian had run off in shock.  
Sakura runs after Jillian, stopping next to Ion as she says, "You are an idiot, you know that right."  
Sakura continues to run after Jillian leaving Ion behind.

Jillian runs through the gardens as she comes to a little resting area that was sheltered from the weather. Jillian sits down on one of the benches when she hears the thunder once more.  
"Ah!"Jillian screams as she leans over with her ears covered.  
"Jillian," Jillian hears Sakura call.  
Jillian looks up to see Sakura under the shelter with her.  
"Sakura…Why?" Jillian asks.  
Sakura gives a smile to cheer Jillian up before saying, "Because, silly… You are my best friend and I will always be by your side when you need me too be."  
Jillian stares in shock for a few seconds before a smile comes across her face as she says, "I forgotten what it was like to have you around, Sakura."  
Sakura's smile disappears as she looks at Jillian in shock while saying, "Jillian…"  
Sakura blinks a few times before she continues, "Jillian don't let Ion get you down! There are more men out there and they aren't complete assholes!"  
Jillian laughs as she says, "You are so weird!"  
Both girls laugh as thunder is heard once more and Jillian leans over, covering her eyes and ears as she shrieks from fear.  
Sakura puts one arm around her to comfort Jillian as she says, "Everything is ok, Jillian. I'm right here beside you."  
"No, no, it's not." Jillian says as she starts to cry.  
Sakura blinks in confusion as she replies, "I know it is a stupid question, but what do you mean?"  
"I mean, he sat there and you saw the look on his face, I didn't want him to know." Jillian replies.  
"I'm sorry, Jillian. It is my fault that he knows. I shouldn't have said it out loud." Sakura says with sadness in her voice.  
"No it's not your fault. He would have found out eventually." Jillian responds.  
"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be upset over things that you have no control over. Though, I know it is almost impossible not to." Sakura says as she comforts Jillian.

Ion walks up to the two girls as the look up at him.  
Sakura rushes up to him at top speed with dust bringing up the rear as she yells, "I don't think so, bub!"  
Sakura punches Ion in the face, sending him flying into the distance.  
"Ion!" Jillian calls as she runs after him.  
Jillian reaches him, leaning over as she says, "Ion, are you ok?"  
Ion sits up rubbing his cheek as he says, "Man, Sakura can punch!"  
Jillian puts on a smile as she says in a cheerful tone, "Yeah, I know!"  
It falls into an awkward silence before Ion says, "So, why did you run away from me?"  
"Because, I saw the look in your eyes. You hate me now." Jillian says with sadness in her voice.  
"I never hated you," Ion says as he takes a step closer.  
"Really," Jillian asks.  
"Really," Ion replies.  
"Jillian, I love you." Ion says.  
"I love you too, Ion." Jillian says.  
Sakura watches with eagerness as she eats a bag of movie popcorn while being engrossed in the two couple in front of her.  
Ion leans in to kiss Jillian passionately on the lips. Jillian closes her eyes as she sighs happily, causing Sakura to fall backward excitedly, spilling popcorn everywhere.  
Abel laughs as he helps Sakura up.  
Meanwhile Jillian and Ion are smiling at everyone a tired yet daze look comes over Sakura's face as she says, "A-Abel… I'm not feeling to hot…"  
Sakura falls over as Abel quickly catches her.  
"Sakura…are you ok?" Abel asks.  
Jillian rushes up to her saying, "Sakura… Sakura are you ok…Chicken," Jillian says with a smile on her face only to receive no response, "with sweet and sour sauce…" Jillian says once more only to not get a response, "Ok, this is bad if she isn't responding to food."  
Sakura moves her head back and forth slowly as she mumbles, "I…can't…open…my…eyes…"  
"Well that explains it, she hasn't slept since when?" Jillian says.  
"I haven't slept since I woke up in the future," Sakura says as she slurs her words.  
"Well, no wonder, she passed out from lack of sleep. Well Abel, take her to her bed and let her sleep."  
Abel nods as he walks back to Sakura's room.

Authors Note: Well that is the 5th chapter… In my next chapter Sakura will have a dream telling how she got into the future and about her relationships. Coming soon, Chapter 6: The dream part 1!  
Till then!  
Please Rate and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The dream part 1

Sakura dreams as she sleeps…

Sakura opens her eyes to see she was sitting in a silver car.  
"Wow, I never knew how nice it was to be out of high school," says Sakura as she places a hand to her hair in an attempt to keep it out of her face.  
"Yeah, I can't believe it either! Just think, in a few months we will be in college," Jillian says with a smirk as she sits in the passenger seat.  
"Yeah, I can't wait. I can't wait to get to the hot springs! This graduation trip was a great idea," Sakura pauses before a sad expression comes across her face before she continues, "To think that Kohana would have been going to college, too. Do you think we would have gone to the same collage?"  
"I don't know," Jillian says as she looks over to Sakura with the same sad expression before continuing, "You miss her don't you?"  
Tears fall down Sakura's face as she replies, "Yeah… I miss her so much. I mean how could I not? We were best friends for 11 years. We knew everything about each other. She was my best friend and sister, just like you."  
Jillian puts a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder as she says, "Yeah, me, too."  
A gurgling sound is heard from the car as it starts to kick and shut off.  
"Not now, not here!" Sakura cries as she hits the steering wheel out of frustration.  
Sakura sighs has she pulls the car to the side of the road. Jillian sighs as she unbuckles and gets out of the car. Sakura lifts the hood of the car to see what was wrong, only to have smoke rise from the car.  
"I don't think I can fix this," Sakura says with an irritated look on her face.

"Well, I'll go get help. Stay here until I get back," Jillian says before taking off at top speed and disappearing within a split second.  
Sakura sighs as she says to herself, "Geez, why does this have to happen to me. Oh well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get out and stretch my legs for a little bit."  
Sakura gets out of the car before stretching her entire body with a sigh.  
Sakura looks out at the sky with a smile as she hears a voice from behind, "Why, hello my dear."  
Sakura's body freezes as she feels cold metal hit her head before everything fazes out and goes black.

Authors Note: Nah! What will happen next! =^_^= Find out in the next Chapter The Dream part 2!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Dream part 2

After what seems like a few minutes, Sakura opens her eyes to see she wasn't outside anymore but in a building with machines all around.

"Where am I," Sakura asks herself out loud as she looks around, "what happened?" she thinks to herself once more.

Sakura tries to move but is unable to move her hands or legs. She looks down to see her hands and legs are tied up with rope. She struggles against it, trying to break free but to no avail. Sakura decides to gives up for the moment so she could take in her surroundings.

She notices she is inside a capsule shaped machine with the door hung open. All around the room there are the same machines she is currently laying in, and in the middle of the room there is a metal table with some sharp looking tools hanging off of it. The metal table looks as if it is stained with a crimson color. Sakura tries to figure out what it could be.

Finally it hit her, "That looks like blood."

Sakura's eyes fill with worry and fear as she tries to cast the horrible thoughts out of her head. She continues to look around the room and sees a door.

"That looks like my means of escape," Sakura thinks to herself.

Everything was quiet, until a loud 'smash' was heard from the other side of the door.

"Let her go," Jillian's voice could be heard.

It was not just loud but anger and worry could be heard in her voice.

"Why would we do that?" the same mysterious voice from earlier says in a superior tone of voice.

A few seconds of silence was allowed before the door is smashed down and a cloud of debris fills the room.

"Sakura," Jillian yells franticly.

Sakura closes her eyes as she coughs from inhaling the dust that had risen from the door being thrown off its hinges. The sound of a horrible fight can be heard even before the dust has settled and all Sakura can do it is sit back and wait to see what is happening.

Once the dust settles; Sakura see's Jillian lying on the floor across the room from her, injured. Her stomach had been slashed and blood was pouring at a great rate. Her arms and legs were in the same condition and the rest of her body was scratched up badly.

Jillian looks up to see Sakura, "Sakura, run!"

Sakura glares at Jillian for a second before showing the rope that was around her hands as she says with sarcasm, "Okay, just let me go all hulk here and I'll be free."

Jillian glares as she opens her mouth to object to the smart ass comment but is kicked in the stomach by the mystery man, who had long raven colored hair, ice blue eyes, and a much toned chest.

"Shut up," The man says in an aggressive tone of voice.

"Leave Sakura alone," Jillian says in response.

The man turns his back on Jillian as he says, "Why would you care about this human in the first place? Unless, you know something that we don't," the man pauses before continuing, "We know about the girl's special abilities and want them for ourselves!"

The man faces Jillian with a smirk as he watches Jillian's face turn blood red. Sakura looks at them in confusion; she really didn't understand what was going on or what the man was talking about.

"Shut up," Jillian screams.

Sakura watched in shock as Jillian becomes frantic, standing up on her feet and attacking the mystery man.

"Do you think you can hide it from her forever? Shouldn't she know about her gift?" The man says with a smirk.

"Shut up," Jillian yells once more, obviously angered from the comment.

Sakura starts to wonder what was going on and was becoming even more confused.

"Come on, why haven't you told her? Unless..." the man pauses before continuing with a mischievous smile, "You want to possess the power yourself."

"Shut the fuck up," Jillian screams with desperation in her voice.

"Now, why would I do that, Jillian… or should I say 'Vampire of the Damned?'"

Jillian's face turns from pissed to furious as she screams at the top of her lungs, "Don't call me that!"

"Oh did I strike a nerve, sorry?" the man says smugly with a smirk.

Jillian swipes her claws at the man, causing him to jump back and knocking the door to her capsule shut. Sakura screams for Jillian's help as the two just stares at her. The air around Sakura's body becomes ice cold as her body starts to freeze in ice starting at her feet.

"Jillian, help me," Sakura screams.

Jillian looks over at the man and back to Sakura. Sakura can feel the ice begin covering her face. Just as everything starts to go black, Sakura watches as Jillian turns her back on Sakura and walks away, leaving the man behind just watching with a sly grin as she passes out into a slumber.  
_

_Where am I?_

A voice can be heard; it sounds as if it is far away.

"Sakura, time to wake up," the cheerful voice says.

_Who is that talking to me?_

"Sakura, are you awake?" the voice asks with a more worried tone.

_I… I don't know… What happened..? That's right… I was frozen… Jillian and some man were there… I begged for help, and she turned her back on me…_

Sakura's eyes open to see Abel hovering over her with the tips of his silver hair tickling her shoulders. Sakura sits up, looking around the room in confusion.

She looks up at Abel with confusion in her eyes, "Where am I?"

Abel's blue eyes grow worried as he replies, "What do you mean? Do you not remember anything?"

Sakura thinks for a minute before it hits her: she was in the future; then does that mean that really happened? Did Jillian really leave her there to be frozen and for the mystery man to do whatever he wanted with her?

Sakura shook her head. Her best friend couldn't have betrayed her, no it wasn't true. She refused to believe that.

Jillian walks into the room, "Sakura, come on!"

As Jillian walks toward Sakura, a horrible feeling comes over her. It is like a horrible truth had come into light. The question was... was she going to believe it or deny it and hope that it wasn't truth? One thing was for sure: she was going to be forced to see it, even if she didn't want to.

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long! (Please don't hurt me) I have had to update other stuff and have got caught up in other stories. Don't worry I will update soon, though I'm not sure at this moment where to go next… but never FEAR! I do have a few ideas and tricks up my sleeve! I promise ^_^ In the meantime comment and tell me what you think of the twist! Thanks! Any ideas would be appreciated, so just send them to my email which can be seen on my profile! Till then! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: It's not a date!

A few weeks pass since the horrible dream.

Sakura walks around the garden, like she had been the previous days before. It was fun, just getting away from everybody, not to mention there was an added bonus in it for her when she went off without saying a word.  
"Sakura, where are you," A smile appears on her face as Sakura could hear Abel franticly calling her.  
She loved to tease him, though she didn't know why. Something about his concern for her, made her feel better. Like somebody actually cared about her safety, other than her friends. He made her feel…loved…in a way.  
She walks into a small resting area, which was surrounded by luscious red roses and centered on a gorgeous fountain. A smile appears on her face as she sits down on one the white marble benches and waits for Abel to find her.  
"Sakura, where are you," Abel calls once more.  
A smile grazes Sakura's lips as she giggles, "I'm over here Abel."  
She waits for a few seconds before seeing somebody walk toward her.  
Sakura's eyes widen as she stands up excitedly and runs up to him, "Abel!"  
Sakura hugs Abel's neck as before pulling away, "I was wondering when you would find me. You know for an AX member, you suck at hide n seek!"

Abel scratches the back of his head replying, "Well, I guess you're right, but still you shouldn't go off like that. It is dangerous!"

Sakura waves her hands in front of her as she says, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
"Sakura, this is serious," Abel says a worried tone in his voice.  
Sakura sighs, "I know Abel…I just want to have a little fun… I've been a little down is all."  
Abel give Sakura a sympathetic look as he puts an arm around her to comfort her.  
"Thanks Abel, it means a lot to me," Sakura says as her face lights up with an angelic smile.  
A blush appears on Abel's face, "Um…of course, Sakura, anytime!"  
Sakura's face turns to confusion as she tries to figure out why Abel is acting a weird. A wide smile appears across her face as she bear hugs Abel, causing him to fall backwards with Sakura still in his arms.  
Abel's face turns blood red as his hand is on the lower part of Sakura's back and his lips are just inches away from Sakura's lips.  
"I'm sorry Abel, I didn't mean too," Sakura is interrupted.  
"No, no, it is ok! Don't worry about it Sakura," Abel rants.  
Sakura just stares at Abel, while he continues to rant like an idiot.  
"And really it is my fault anyways since I shouldn't have fallen backwards so easily," Abel continues.  
"Abel," Sakura tries to interrupt.  
"But really I should have been more careful you could have gotten hurt," Abel continues not hearing Sakura.  
"Abel," Sakura tries to get his attention once more.  
Abel continues to babble like a nervous idiot as Sakura finally gets irritated and kisses Abel.  
When she pulls away she watches as Abel's mouth drops in shock.  
"You…just…kissed me," Abel yells in shock.  
Sakura rolls her eyes, "Ow…That was my eardrum!"  
"Sorry," Abel says as he scratches his head.  
Sakura sighs as she continues, "Sorry about the kiss though…I just wanted to shut you up."  
"Oh, it's ok," Abel says, obviously nervous about the whole situation.  
"Plus, your kind of cute as well," Sakura says as she winks at Abel.  
Abel's eyes widen, "What?"  
A blush appears on Sakura's face, "Ha ha, just pulling your leg Abel."

Abel lets out a sigh as he helps Sakura up.  
Once on her feet Sakura puts on a smile as she looks up at Abel.  
There is a pause as they just stare at each other.  
"Jillian would have loved this scene," Sakura thinks to herself.  
A sad expression comes across her face as she remembers her dreams.  
Abel notices her expression, "Sakura, is something wrong?"  
Sakura looks up at him, shaking her head in an attempt to get rid of her previous thoughts before saying, "No, I'm ok! Just dazing out is all."  
"Sakura, if ever you need somebody to be there, I just want you to know, that I am here for you," Abel says with a worried expression.  
Sakura smiles at him hopefully, "You promise?"  
Abel nods as he says, "Yes, I promise."  
A sad yet happy smile appears on Sakura's face as she replies, "Thank you, Abel."

Abel pats Sakura on the shoulder before Sakura smiles, "Hey Abel."  
"Yes," Abel says curiously.  
"Catch me," Sakura says with a smirk before running off through the garden.  
Abel sighs before running after her.  
Sakura looks behind her to see Abel is right on her tail.  
She giggles, this was fun to her and it made her feel warm and bubbly inside.  
Abel's face lights up at the sound of her laughter. It made him feel good to see her smile, since she had been sad for the past few weeks.

Ion walks around Ax grounds, with Jillian at his side. He smiles as he feels Jillian squeeze his hand affectionately.  
"Sakura, come back here," Abel calls as he trips over nothing, before getting back up and continues chasing Sakura.  
"No, you have to catch me first," Sakura calls.  
Ion and Jillian eyes are the shape of disk as they watch the odd couple run around like morons.  
"What are they doing," Ion asks.  
"They are on moron overdrive," Jillian says with a smirk.  
They chuckle at the sight of a clumsy Abel trying to keep up with a very nimble Sakura. The chuckles turn into fights of laughter as they watch Abel lose his balance and fall into a nearby fountain.  
"Are you ok, Abel," Sakura asks between laughs.  
Abel rubs the back of his head as he replies, "Yeah, just a little soaked is all."  
"Well, let me help you out," Sakura says as she offers her hand to Abel.  
Abel takes her hand and is pulled out of the fountain.  
"Wow, I'm soaked," Abel exclaims.  
"Yeah, well whatever you do, don't hug me… I don't want to get wet," Sakura says.  
A mischievous grin appears on Abel's face as he slowly inches toward her.  
"Abel, what are you doing?"  
His grin widens as he inches even closer with his arms now extended.  
"Abel…"  
Sakura slowly starts to back away, but before she could turn to run, Abel wraps his arms around her waist in a bone crushing hug.  
"Ah, Abel, you getting me soaked," Sakura screams as she tries to desperately get away.  
Distant laughs are heard from Jillian and Ion causing Sakura to yell 'shut up'.  
Abel lets Sakura go with a grin as he says, "Whatever you say, Sakura-chan."  
A blush covers Sakura's face as she is surprised by Abel's sweet tone of voice.  
"Awwww, they are so cute," Jillian coo's.  
"Shut up," Ion replies.  
"No, you shut up," Jillian retaliates.  
"No, you shut up"  
"Hey guys," Sakura tries to cut in.  
"No, you"  
"No, you"  
"Um…guys," Sakura tries once more to get their attention.  
"You"  
"No, you"  
"No, you"  
"No, you"  
"GUYS!"  
"WHAT?" Jillian and Ion scream at Sakura in unison.  
Sakura shrinks under their deadly glare as she lets out a small 'meep'.  
"I-I was just going to suggest you two take your argument somewhere else…"  
Ion and Jillian just stare at Sakura before Jillian glares saying, "No."  
Jillian and Ion turn away from each other like two children who had to share a toy truck.  
Sakura rolls her eyes before her eyes light up with an idea. A smirk appears on her face as she disappears out of sight and then pops up next to Ion and Jillian.  
"Hey guys, look shiny," Sakura says with a grin while jingling a pair of silver keys between the couple.  
Jillian and Ion's eyes twitch before they scream, "Sakura!"  
The grin on Sakura's face grows as she turns from walking up to Abel saying, "Well, at least they are doing something as a team…even though it's yelling at me."  
Abel smiles nervously as they walk away, "Yeah, I guess so."

Later that day….

Sakura and Abel are walking around the town square.  
Abel stops in front of the fountain that they were at when Sakura had gotten attacked.  
"Is there anywhere you would like to go?"  
Sakura smiles, "Is there a park or some place with nature?"  
Abel smiles down at her with a gentle look in his eyes as he replies, "Of course."  
Abel leads Sakura to a park that is nearby. A warm smile appears across Sakura's face as she inhales the freshness that could only come from being around nature. A crisp breeze blows by, causing her to place her hand to her head so that her hair wouldn't get into her eyes.  
She smiles, "This is nice. I think this will be my favorite place to come to… that is… if you don't mind coming with me, Abel."  
Abel blinks in confusion before smiling, "Of course, but you know you don't have to come with just me. You can have any AX member escort you; it doesn't have to be just me."  
Sakura looks down at the ground, "Yeah, I know. It's just that I prefer you. You are nice to be around and you don't mind walking around in silence. Everyone else is either to talkative or their presence makes me feel uncomfortable, or they are too boring."  
Abel rubs the back of his head as he replies, "What-ever you want."  
Sakura smile before hugging him, "Thank you!"  
Abel hugs Sakura back in shock before smiling down at her.  
Sakura lets go, pulling away before going back to watching the nature around her. Her smile widens when the sound of a nearby river catches her attention. She looks up at Abel who was also enjoying the outdoors. She takes his arm, pulling him toward the small stream. They stand at the edge of the river. Sakura bends down, picking up a stick that was at her feet, before sticking it in the water and allowing the water to flow around the object. After a few minutes of quiet she perks up, "Hey, Abel, I bet I can do something you can't."  
Abel looks down at her with curiosity, "Really, what would that be."  
"I can catch a fish," Sakura replies.  
"So, can I, all I need is a fishing rod," Abel says.  
Sakura rolls her eyes, "I don't mean like that. I mean with my bare hands!"  
"Oh, well, I've never tried that before."  
"Well, why don't you?"  
"I'm not sure that would be wise," Abel says while scratching his head with one hand.  
"It will be fine," Sakura encourages as she shoves Abel into the water.  
Abel looks back at Sakura, who was smiling at him.  
Abel sticks his hand in the water and walks around slowly.  
After a few minutes he finally sigh saying, "I don't think I'm going to catch any th-," Abel is cut off when he falls head first into the water.  
Sakura starts to laugh hysterically as Abel flounders around in a poor attempt to regain some type of balance. When Abel regains control of his balance, begins to walk up the river bank toward Sakura.  
"Are you ok," Sakura asks with a giggle.  
"Yeah, I'm fi-," Abel trips over a pebble before he could finish his sentence, falling on top of Sakura.  
"Ah, you are WET," Sakura screams as she tries to push Abel off of her.  
"I'm sorry," Abel says as he pushes himself up off the ground.  
Mid way off the ground Abel looks down into Sakura's eyes. She stares back at him, in a trance. Sakura's heart starts to beat rapidly has she feels her cheeks start to burn up. Abel puts his legs on each side of Sakura's waist so that his weight isn't on her anymore as he pulls himself forward so that his head is directly above Sakura's.  
Sakura's heart starts to pound in her chest as she watches Abel's face get closer and closer to hers. She closes her eyes when she feels his nose brushing against hers. The feel of his forehead being pressed her forehead can be felt.  
"Sakura," Abel says.  
"Yes, Abel," Sakura says almost breathless.  
"I think," Abel is cut off.  
"Yes, Abel what do you think," Sakura asks as she holds her breath waiting for his lips to come just a little closer.  
"I think you have a fever," Abel continues.  
Sakura's eyes pop open as she looks up at him a little annoyed, "What do you mean?"  
"Your face is red," Abel says.  
Sakura blinks in confusion, before she sighs, "Oh, ok, then maybe we should head back, yeah?"  
Abel nods as he stands up, helping Sakura up along with him.  
Once on their feet Sakura lets out a sigh.

Back at AX…

"Sir, do you have you ID?"  
"Yes, I do, it is here somewhere," Abel replies as he looks though his coat for his ID.  
Sakura sighs as she thinks to herself, "Why does this happen every SINGLE time?"  
"It's ok, father, I have you covered," Sakura says as she pulls out her ID.  
The guard looks at it, then to Sakura, then back to the ID, then back to Sakura.  
Sakura's eyes twitch as she says, "I know it has been a few weeks since I have token the picture, but I AM sure that I look the same as the picture, grandpapa!"  
The guard glares at Sakura, who doesn't care.  
"Fine, go through," the guard replies with an irritated tone in his voice.  
"Thank you," Sakura replies.  
Sakura and Abel walk past the guard.  
"Sakura, that wasn't very nice," Abel scolds.  
Sakura rolls her eyes, "So, he was being an idiot. I hate it when officers stare at your photo like you are a green slimy alien compared to what they are looking at. It irritates me!"  
Abel sighs giving up on the conversation.  
When they finally walked up to Sakura room, Kohana rushes up to them.  
"Sakura!"  
Sakura accepts Kohana's hug with a loud 'eep'.  
"Good to see you too, Kohana!"  
Abel smiles at the two friends before he walks off saying, "I'm going to go now, Sakura."  
"Ok, bye," Sakura replies to Abel's retreating form.  
Kohana lets go of Sakura as she pulls away, "So, what did you do today."  
Sakura tells Kohana the details of her long day with Abel.  
"Oh, girl, it sounds like it was a date to me!"  
Sakura glares at Kohana, "It was not!"  
Kohana smirks, "Oh, yes it was so!"  
"It was not a date!"  
Kohana's grin gets bigger as she says, "Yeah, then why did he almost kiss you?"  
A blush appears on Sakura's face, "He was just checking for a fever."  
"Yeah, sure…"  
"N-no it wasn't!"  
The smile turns into a mischievous smirk as she says, "Sure, whatever you say girl.  
Kohana walks away leaving Sakura confused.  
"What is she up too… that was WAY too easy," Sakura thinks to herself.  
Sakura sighs as she goes into her room for a good night sleep.

Authors note: Well that is chapter 8! I hope you liked watch Abel and Sakura's relationship! I would like to give credit to my insperation the song called, "Dreams can come true". I will start working on chapter 9 on Tuesday night and try to get it done as soon as I can. I have been inspired to work quicker on this story by my reviews. So, if you want me to post the next one quickly, then, REVIEW! Thank you! Oh if you see any mistakes or can think of how to make this chapter better, don't hesitate to tell me!

NOW… for chapter 9 spoiler….

Sakura's eyes opened.  
"Jillian," Sakura thinks to herself as she is unable to speak.  
"Jillian what are you doing," Sakura's thoughts continue.  
A horrifying smile can be seen on Jillian's face as she places her hands around Sakura's neck, blocking her air way.  
"Jillian," Sakura tries to plea, "W-what are you d-doing."  
Fear spreads through Sakura's body as she tries to struggle, but her body is too weak from the lack of air.  
Tears start to fall down Sakura's face.  
"This might be it…I'm going to die."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reality of the betrayed friend

Sakura's eyes opened.  
"Jillian," Sakura thinks to herself as she is unable to speak.  
"Jillian what are you doing," Sakura's thoughts continue.  
A horrifying smile can be seen on Jillian's face as she places her hands around Sakura's neck, blocking her air way.  
"Jillian," Sakura tries to plea, "W-what are you d-doing."  
Fear spreads through Sakura's body as she tries to struggle, but her body has become too weak because of the lack of air.  
Tears start to fall down Sakura's face.  
"This might be it…I'm going to die."  
Sakura's body becomes unable to control any longer as she lets her hands fall to her side. She starts to feel light headed as her thoughts are scrambled and the calming need to just let go and give up overcomes her. She knew there was no way she could overpower Jillian now, and she wanted her last moments to be peaceful, not chaos. As one last tear falls down her face, she lets go of everything and closes her eyes.

A deep gasp for air is all that can be heard in the silent room as Sakura's eyes snap open and she sits up. She looks around the room to see if there was any sign that what had happened was a dream or if it was real.  
Sakura's eyes widen when she sees a dark figure with red hair and brown eyes jump out her window.  
"Jillian," Sakura whispers.  
Sakura throws the covers off of her body, before she jumps out of bed and rushes to the window. She looks out into the night, but see's nobody. All she could see was the night; if somebody was there, the darkness hid them.  
Sakura lets out the breath that she never knew she was holding as she shuts the window and walks to her bathroom. She reaches under the sink, pulling out a small rag. She turns on the cold water, before soaking the rag and patting her face with it.  
She lets out another sigh.  
_What is with all the sighing…What am I, pregnant now?  
_Sakura chuckled at her thoughts. It was fun to joke ever once and a while; even if it was just to herself.  
Sakura looks in the mirror as her body freezes.  
There it was the proof that what happened was real. All thoughts of how it was her mind playing tricks or it was all a bad dream disappeared from her mind and was replaced by sheer terror. She puts her hand up to her throat, trailing along the purplish black colored bruise imprint of the hand that had choked her.  
Sakura's head was blank.  
She didn't know what to think.  
The only words that crossed her mind where; who, when, and the most important question was why?  
Why did she do this and when did the betrayal start… why did it start?  
These questions consumed Sakura, tearing her to pieces as if she was nothing more than a flimsy piece of paper. Her soul burned with sorrow and anger, all of which, to this degree, was new to Sakura.  
Tears fall down Sakura's face, burning her skin as they did so. She quickly wiped them off of her face tasting the salt on her lips as she sits down on her bed. She didn't know where to go from here, or, if there was anywhere to go for that matter. She did the only thing she knew she could do; lay down on her bed, curl up in her covers, and cry herself to sleep.

Sakura opened her eyes, squinting as the light that had filled the room blinded her. Her body ached from the odd position she slept in the night before and her throat burned from all the crying. Sakura pulls the tangled mess that she called covers off of her body and went to the bathroom to examine the damage that the emotional rollercoaster had left behind from the night before.  
She looks into the mirror to see that her face was swollen and red from all the crying. She looked as if she had aged 50 years over night.  
What was she going to do? Jillian obviously knew that Sakura was alive; did she have to watch her back every step she took or would Jillian leave her alone now that Sakura knew what Jillian was up too? She had to make a decision right then and there about what she was going to do. Was she going to ignore last night's event, or, was she going to confront Jillian? If she did decide to confront her, how was she going to do it? Would she tell somebody?  
"No, that would put them endanger…Kohana is all I have left and I'm not going to take the chance of her finding out and risking her life. Jillian will kill her without a second thought," Sakura thinks to herself out loud.  
"Maybe I don't have to," Sakura's thoughts continue, "The guy in my dream mentioned a power… maybe I can figure out how to use it and," Sakura's thoughts halt as misery takes hold of her body, "I-I could never…I could…never hurt Jillian."  
Tears fall down her face as pain starts to spread through her chest and move to her head, causing pressure against her forehead as she starts to sob.  
"Sakura," A cheerful and familiar voice calls to her.  
Sakura's body freezes, before turning slowly to see Abel standing at her door with a worried expression on his face.  
"Sakura, what is wrong? Why are you crying?"  
Sakura stands in the middle of her room, not sure what she should say, and "Should I lie or tell the truth?"  
Realization shines in Sakura's eyes as she takes a deep calming breath and thinks, "I guess it is settled. I know what I should do."  
"Sakura, you can tell me what is wrong," Abel continues as he steps toward Sakura, placing a hand on her shoulders. 

Authors Note: Ha ha cliff hanger! What do you think? I worked had on this chapter so the writing is better and I am very proud of how it turned out. So, now that you know the dream was real, what do YOU think Sakura should do? Tell and risk Kohana and whoever else will find outs life or keep it to herself and plan on killing her by herself or is there a third option (Hint hint)?  
It may take little while for me to make the next chapter since college is picking up and classes and work are getting more difficult, but my goal is to work on the chapters every day to get it done. Thank you for everybody who has reviewed, you are my bread and butter! ^_^

Spoiler:

Abel looks over to Sakura, "Sakura, I am not like other vampires."  
Sakura interrupts, "Let me guess, you 'sparkle'!"  
Abel looks at her with confusion before he continues, "No, I drink other vampire's blood instead of human blood."  
A smirk appears on Sakura's face, "Really."  
A mischievous smile appears across Sakura's face as she starts to form the beginning of a plan. 

Author: Yeah, just thought you would enjoy that! I don't care if you like twilight or not, it is still funny as hell! So, don't hate, please!


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I want to give thanks to the song "The Bleeding" by five finger death punch for inspiration!  
Secondly, this chapter will be divided into two different parts First part will be present time and the second will be the memories. These will be separated by Line breaks to let you know when they switch.  
With that said… Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Memories

Sakura stared at Abel as he repeated himself, "Sakura, what is wrong?"  
Sakura wipes away her tears as she puts on a smile, "It's nothing Abel. I was just remembering my family."  
Abel's face is filled with concern, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Sakura shakes her head, "No, I'm not ready to talk about any of it yet."  
Abel nods his head understanding, "Ok, well, how about you have a day to yourself, so you can try and straighten your thoughts."  
Sakura agrees as she walks up to him giving him a hug.  
Abel looks down at her with confusion, "Sakura…"  
"I just need a hug right now, that's all."  
Abel slowly puts his arms around her waist as he pulls her closer to him. As he inhaled, the smell of honeysuckles intoxicated his senses.  
Sakura pulls away to see a goofy smile on Abel's face. She couldn't help but smile at his expression.  
"I'm going to go take a shower, so I will see you later," Sakura comments.  
Abel nods before turning and walking out the door.  
Sakura stares at the door with a deep sigh. She was happy that Abel had comforted her, but she was also happy she was getting time to herself. In the past few weeks she was watched every day and rarely had time to herself. Sakura turns way from the door which Abel had exited through as she walks into the bathroom, not really caring if she got her cloths together at the moment. All she wanted to do was to take a long steamy bath and just relax.  
Making her bath water, Sakura pulls off her blue pjs that had pink puppies all over them, before she lies down in the tub.  
She sighs as the hot water warm and melts her muscles. Her head became numb as all the pressure from the stress was being relieved from her entire body. Sakura tires to pull all of her thoughts out of her mind, but instead, all she could think about was the memories.

_At one point I wanted to be you, just like you, but why would I want to be a raven? Why would I wish to Scavenger on other's human emotion, just so I can feel my own?_

-Line break here-

Sakura walks through two double doors, which lead from the cafeteria a sitting area for the students. This was the last straw. She was tired of all the lying, all the bullshit. She wasn't going to take it anymore. Why should she subject herself to such horrible acts?  
Sakura looks back to see her use to be friends talking and laughing.  
"They don't care, they never cared about me."  
With the sad thought, Sakura walks into the sitting area and sits down at an empty table. She lays down her head so that she could hide the fact that she was crying as she remembered what had happened; how she had been late to lunch and overheard Yumi talking about her.  
"I can't believe Sakura actually likes Roy, I mean you have to be a slut to want to be with him," Yumi says, not knowing that Sakura is hiding around the corner.  
"Yeah," Clair says not sounding too sure of herself as she agrees with Yumi.  
Sakura feels tears swell up in her eyes as Yumi continues.  
"She is probably a slut," Yumi says with a laugh.  
Sakura walks out into the clear, making her presence known to her so called friends.  
Clair's face turns white and looks like a deer caught by a cars headlight as she stares at Sakura.  
Yumi turns around to see Sakura and puts on a smile, "Sakura, hey, there you are! We were wondering when you would get here!"  
Sakura glares at them, she wasn't going to stand for this, not again anyways. She had given Yumi too many chances and she was tired of Clair going along with it. That isn't what friends do. Sakura leaves not saying a word. She didn't know what she could say, nor did she care. This was too much and she just had to get out of there.  
Memories ending Sakura lifts her head up a little bit to see a girl with short reddish brown hair and brown eyes sitting down next to her.  
"Hello, my name is Jillian, what is your name," The girl named Jillian says.  
Sakura lifts her head up, wiping her tears away as she says, "Sakura."  
Jillian looks down at her kindly, "Sakura, mind if I ask why you are crying?"  
Sakura tells her story in detail before Jillian shakes her head saying, "That isn't right! A friend doesn't say stuff like that behind their friends back! You have every right to be angry!"  
Jillian put a comforting arm around Sakura as she comforted her.  
Sakura smiled as she wiped more tears away from her face, this was the first time ANYONE had ever token her side on ANYTHING. She felt warm inside, she felt excepted by someone other than her family for once in her life and most importantly, she felt happy.

-Line break here-

Tears flow down Sakura's face from the memory as she lays further down into the tub, letting her head rest on the tub floor. She took a deep breath this was what she needed to do, she needed to remember. She looks down at her hands, to many times have she cried because of Jillian and she knew that was one thing that would never end, the tears, the pain, and the lies.

-Line Break ... HERE!-

"Sakura," Jillian yells as she runs over to Sakura.  
They were at the fairgrounds like they were every time the fair came into town.  
Sakura turns to Jillian, "What is it?"  
"I'm going to go on one of the rides, I'll be back soon," Jillian replies.  
"Well I could come with you," Sakura starts to protest.  
"No, it is that one ride that you don't like to ride," Jillian says quickly.  
Sakura had a bad feeling in her gut, through the years she had learned not to ignore it, but this time she didn't know what it was so she just let it go.  
"Ok, where do we meet," Sakura asks.  
"We won't, I'll call you," Jillian answers as she turns away from Sakura and running off into the distance.  
Sakura shrugs, it wasn't like she really wanted to go on the hot shot, she didn't like how it hung her upside down making her feel as if she was going to fall to her death. Sakura was happy to let her go; she would just go on another ride in the meantime. Sakura skims the area for her next ride when she spots a roller coaster called, "The fireball"  
"That sounds promising," Sakura thinks to herself with a smile.  
Sakura runs up to the line for the ride and waited in line.  
She turns to watch her surroundings when she heard a voice say, "Oh my gosh, you like Evanescence too?"  
Sakura turns around to see a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes before looking down at her Evanescence t-shirt, "Oh, yeah, she is awesome!"  
The two girls giggle before the girl Sakura just meant says, "Oh, by the way, my name is Kohana!"  
Sakura smiles as she nods saying, "Mine is Sakura."  
Kohana smiles, "Well, it is nice to meet you Sakura."  
The girls smile at each other before they continue giggling and getting to know each other as the line slowly moves forward.  
After the ride, Sakura and Kohana walk around the fair grounds.  
Kohana spots a funnel cake stand, "Hey Sakura, you want a funnel cake?"  
Sakura looks up from her drink, "No, I don't like them."  
"Have you every tired one?"  
"No," Sakura replies.  
"Then how do you know," Kohana asks.  
Sakura looks dumbfound as she replies, "I guess I don't. I just don't like spending money on something that I don't know if I will like or not. That is a waste of money and food."  
Kohana grabs Sakura's arm as she pulls her toward the funnel cake stand while saying, "Well then, I'm going to treat you too one!"  
"But what if I don't like it," Sakura asks as she is pulled toward the stand.  
Kohana rolls her eyes, "Trust me, you will love it!"  
Sakura sighs in defeat.  
-5 minutes later-  
"Come on Sakura, take a bite," Kohana says as she watches Sakura examine the funnel cake.  
Sakura pokes at the food before placing a small piece in her mouth and chews as she watches Kohana stare at her intently.  
"Well," Kohana asks with anticipation.  
Sakura's eyes widen in shock, "mmmm, this is delicious!"  
Kohana claps her hands together like an excited child, "Oh, I know you would love it! I just knew it!"  
Kohana jumps up and down, still holding onto Sakura in the progress.  
"Kohana, stop it, I'm going to drop it," Sakura says as she tries to keep the funnel cake from falling to the ground.  
Kohana giggles as she stops bouncing from excitement, "Sorry."  
Sakura smiles, "It's ok"  
Sakura looks down at her phone. It was past time Jillian said she would call. She should have been off that ride by now. Sakura shrugged, she probably went on it twice.

-You guessed it, Line Break-

Sakura smiles at the memory of the first time she meet Kohana.  
"I don't think I will ever forget how I first tasted a funnel cake either," Sakura said out loud as she laughed.  
She was quiet once more as another memory comes to mind_._

_Through the years, I have been in my own personal hell.  
Your words and actions, the flames that burned me slowly.  
The scorching fires, burning my flesh, I begged for you to stop.  
Though you never would stop, would you?_

_-Line freaking break...NOW-  
_

Sakura and Kohana are sitting at one of the picnic table as 10pm came along.  
"Where is Jillian," Sakura thinks to herself as she looks down at her watch.  
She was supposed to be home by now and knew that she would be in big trouble when she got home.  
"Jillian was supposed to call me hours ago," Sakura says out loud.  
Kohana looks at Sakura with worry in her eyes, "Sakura, I don't want to say this, but could it be possible that she ditched you?"  
A hurt look crossed Sakura' face as the urge to disagree overcome her, but she knew Jillian and this was not the first time she had ever ditched her to go and do something else.  
"It wouldn't be the first time," Sakura admits.  
Kohana looks at Sakura with disappointment written all over her face, "Sakura, why would you be friends with someone who ditches you?"  
Sakura cast her gaze down to the ground as a look of sadness overcomes her features, "Because she is the only one who has ever been there for me. She is the only one who sticks up for me and doesn't talk about me behind my back."  
Sakura looks down at her fifth funnel cake as she sighs, Kohana was right and she had to face that fact.  
"Sakura," Kohana pause waiting for Sakura to look up at her before continuing, "I have been here for you haven't I?"  
Sakura's eyes light up as she smiles, "Yes you have. It's just, once Jillian is gone, and then you are all I have left. What is going to happen when I lose you?"  
"Sakura, you will never lose me," Kohana replies with a soft smile.  
Sakura stood up, hugging Kohana tightly.  
"Can't…breath…let…go!"  
Sakura lets go of Kohana as apologizes and wipes a few tears away from her eyes.  
"Geez girl, you are strong," Kohana comments as she laughs causing Sakura to also laugh with her.  
The laughing stops as Sakura's face becomes serious, "Thank you, Kohana."  
"Any time Sakura, you know I will always be here," Kohana replies.  
There is a pause once more before the silence is broken.  
"How am I going to get home? Jillian was my ride," Sakura asks.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll take you home," Kohana smiles as she gives Sakura a thumb up.  
Sakura smiles as she says, "Thanks."  
"Sakura," Jillian's voice is heard.  
Sakura looks over to Jillian, "Oh, hey Jillian."  
Jillian walks up to the two girls, her eyes dilated and she was gridding her teeth.  
"Sakura, were going," Jillian says, dominance in her voice.  
"She is doing drugs again," Sakura thinks to herself.  
Sakura looks up at Jillian like a deer caught in the headlights of a car as she says, "It's ok Jillian; Kohana has offered me a ride home."  
Kohana looks at Jillian; she could tell that she was high on something, again.  
Kohana looks from Jillian to Sakura before saying, "She is right, I can take her home."  
Jillian glares at Kohana, "No, it is not safe for her to go home with a stranger."  
Jillian grabs Sakura's arm as she pulls her off into the direction of the parking lot.  
Kohana grabs Sakura's other arm saying, "It can't be any more dangerous than letting her go home with a drugged out junky and may I add, I have known Sakura for 6 years now!"  
Jillian glares at Kohana as she lets go of Sakura and takes hold of Kohana's throat, "Let me make this very clear; Sakura is going home with me and you will stay away from her."  
Fear over comes Sakura as she rushes toward Jillian and tries to pull Jillian off of Kohana.  
"Jillian I think you should leave," Sakura says with a shaky voice.  
Jillian glares at Sakura as if she was going to rip out Sakura throat right then and there.  
Sakura takes a step back, "You need to leave me alone until you are in the right of mind."  
Jillian grits her teeth angrily, "This isn't over, Sakura! You just wait; she will get sick and tired of you and will leave you. Then you will be all alone and have nobody, but don't worry, I will still be here."  
Jillian storms out of the house, slamming the door behind her.  
Sakura watches as Jillian walks out of sight before she falls to her knees.  
"Sakura, are you ok," Kohana ask, worry laced in her voice and facial features.  
Sakura's eyes turn into a blank stare as her body shakes, "No, I'm scared. Jillian has never had that look in her eyes before."  
Kohana kneels down next to Sakura as she puts an arm around Sakura's back, "Sakura, Jillian won't hurt you, I won't let her"  
Sakura wipes away tears as she hugs Kohana while giving her thanks.

-Line break? You guessed it-

Sakura shifts in her bathtub as she wipes away tears.  
"And a week later Kohana disappeared," Sakura says out loud as her memories come back in full bloom.  
Now that she really thought about it with a clear head that seemed very suspicious. She never really thought about suspecting Jillian, since when it happened she became a wreck and really needed somebody.

_Why did I allow you to hurt me?  
Why did I let the raven feast on my flesh?  
The same reason any creature would… I was dead.  
_  
"I feel like an idiot," Sakura scolds herself.  
She sighs as she stands up, letting the water drain as she steps out and dries off, getting dressed.  
"What am I going to do about Jillian," Sakura asks herself with another sigh.  
She walks out of the bathroom with a towel on her head to see Abel.  
Sakura looks up at him with surprise.  
"Why do you have to do something about Jillian," Abel asks as he crosses his arms waiting for an answer.  
"Uhhhhh, I-I- you see it's just," Sakura pauses as she is a loss for words.  
Sakura lets out a defeated sigh, "Abel, I need to tell you something, but I don't know if I'm right or what."  
Abel looks at her with concern as he nods, taking a seat on the bed, offering her a seat next to him.  
"Sakura, you can tell me," Abel says as he puts a comforting hand on top of hers.  
A blush forms on Sakura's face as she replies, "I know, it's just… I'm afraid of getting anybody involved in my problem."  
"Sakura you can tell me," Abel repeats.  
"I know I can. I'm just afraid, if I am right, that you will get hurt by Jillian. I mean, you are human and she is a vampire, well part vampire."  
A worried look over came Abel's features as he places an arm around her protectively earning another blush from Sakura as he says, "Sakura, I'm not human. I'm a vampire."  
Sakura's eyes widen in utter shock, "What, but I never seen you drink blood or anything like that!"  
Abel looks over to Sakura, "Sakura, I am not like other vampires."  
Sakura interrupts, "Let me guess, you 'sparkle'!"  
Abel looks at her with confusion before he continues, "No, I drink other vampire's blood instead of human blood."  
A smirk appears on Sakura's face, "Really."  
A mischievous smile appears across Sakura's face as she starts to form the beginning of a plan.

Authors note: Ok, I'm going to stop there; I hope you enjoyed some blast from the past! Jillian is a bitch right, not to mention, the explanation why Kohana has disappeared has been put on the table now! ^_^ I'm sorry it is later than what I would have liked but, this semester is difficult and I had a difficult week. I have been trying to update on a regular basis with this story. The next update may take a little longer since, I'm trying to figure out what will come next in what order, yah know? Oh and bits of poem that is in the story is 100% MINE! Do not steal please and thank you! Anyway, Review please, since it is the air that I breathe! Till then, I'm out!


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note!

If you are interested in reading the story or wanting to know what story I am working on at the moment and/ or when the next chapter is due or if it has been delayed, check my home page. There is a list of stories which I have or plan on created and I also have which ones I am working on at the moment, which chapter, and when they are due.

Please check on a weekly bases or whenever for updates. Thank you!


End file.
